Solos
by Jas-absolutely
Summary: "En esta guerra, no existen compañías Malfoy, todos estamos solos". Avellana contra acero. Los ojos de uno, el reflejo del alma del otro. ONESHOT


ONESHOT de mi pareja favorita. Algo de drama.

ATENCIÓN! Este oneshot me lo inspiro una cancion llamada _I'm in here_ de Sia, les pongo el link: http:/w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = J 0 r V B 9 - e E 8 k & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d  
para que la escuchen mientras leen y sea mas emotivo, les recomiendo que la pongan en la parte donde puse un **(*)** pero si quieren escucharla desde el principio tampoco es mala idea  
:D disfruten y pongan REVIEWS PLISSS

y si me hacen el favor estoy haciendo un fic, no muy largo espero, de esta misma pareja los invito a que pasen se llama _Mil Demonios_.

ENJOY :D

* * *

_ I ' m i n h e r e_

_Can anybody see me?_

_Can anybody help?_

_I'm in here, a prisoner of history..._

_Can anybody help?_

_..._

Había perdido toda noción del tiempo, pero estaba segura que llevaba horas y horas caminando sin detenerse.

Su cansancio era superior al de las variadas heridas y moretones que adornaban su cuerpo. Deseaba encontrar una cama en aquel frondoso bosque, tumbarse en ella y no despertar jamás.

Deseaba cerrar los ojos y olvidarse del mundo en el que vivía. Un mundo cayéndose a pedazos, destruyéndose, muriendo. Esta guerra de la cual sobrevivía cada segundo iba a terminar con ella tarde o temprano. Justo en ese momento, sola, herida, fatigada y destrozada por dentro, supo que era un hecho que la guerra acabaría con ella de alguna manera, que a pesar de que sobreviviera – si es que lo hacia – una parte de su ser se desvanecería dejando una marca imposible de borrar.

Intento suprimir las lagrimas que estaban muy cerca de brotar de sus ojos y movió la cabeza intentando alejar las imágenes que no dejaban de acecharla. Las peleas con Harry y Ron, los gritos, la desesperación entre ellos y la desesperación aun mayor de saber que algo malo podría pasarle al otro. La decisión de Ron de irse, de regresar, de luchar juntos y fallar. De intentarlo y ser derrotados una y otra vez.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que emprendieron ese viaje que no parecía tener fin? No lo sabia, pero había visto tres inviernos desde entonces.

No podían engañar a nadie, por más que lo intentaron no estaban a la altura de la situación.

Pero todo estalló mientras peleaban, una vez más, y los atacaron siete dementores junto con cinco mortifagos. Habían sobrevivido a cosas peores estando juntos. Pero en medio de la discusión que los separaba con cada palabra hasta formar un abismo, solo podían caer.

La mente calculadora de Hermione Granger miraba todo desde su cuerpo, mientras lanzaba hechizos a diestra y siniestra, con el corazón encogido de angustia.

Ahora lo único que recordaba eran los gritos de Harry rogando que corriera y se fuera, y a Ron intentar hacer un patronus que nunca salio de su varita. No supo como pero se perdió en aquel bosque con la ropa rasgada y la capa empapada de sangre, cortesía de una herida punzante en el vientre, sin nada mas que su varita en mano, por suerte.

Se tiro en el pasto a llorar, sin poder resistirlo mas.

¿Es que no había _nadie_?  
¿_Nadie_ que escuchara los lamentos, las tristezas, la soledad?

-¿Quién esta ahí?

Hermione alzó el rostro empapado y empuñó su varita en menos de medio segundo al escuchar la pregunta. Alerta permanente. Busco y su mirada se detuvo en algo de color claro. Un cabello rubio y un cuerpo envuelto en una capa oscura.

-¿Quién eres? – preguntaron el hombre y ella al mismo tiempo. Se acercaron, ambos con la varita en alto, dispuestos a atacar a la menor señal. Pero se quedaron inmóviles al reconocerse.

Hermione observo a un Draco Malfoy, tan diferente que si no fuera por esos ojos grises y el cabello platinado, habría jurado que era otro. Estaba tan molido como ella, y con una mirada atenta a cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar. Y no solo eso, tenia un semblante intranquilo, lleno de ansiedad y preocupación. Probablemente el mismo que ella portaba justo ahora.

-Malfoy – dijo Hermione - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué te importa? – espetó el rubio. _Buen punto_, pensó Hermione.

Se quedaron en silencio intentando descifrar que tipo de amenaza podría ser el uno para el otro, pero después de unos minutos no hubo nada que analizar. Era obvio que el Slytherin no se encontraba en calidad de una pelea, como ella. Aun en silencio se tumbaron en el pasto, apoyándose en un enorme roble.

-¿De quien huyes? – pregunto Hermione.

-¿De quien crees? Un mortifago que se rehúsa a matar niños inocentes, no es útil – contesto Malfoy – un mortifago que no quiere serlo tampoco.

La castaña analizó sus palabras. Palabras que ya no llevaban sus silabas arrastradas con arrogancia. Palabras decididas y fuertes.

-Supongo que no necesito preguntar de quien huyes Granger – dijo Malfoy – la pregunta seria ¿Qué haces sola? ¿Dónde dejaste a la comadreja y al elegido?

-En esta guerra, no existen compañías Malfoy, todos estamos solos – dijo Hermione, intentando restarle importancia. Era mas fácil dar una respuesta ambigua a explicar algo que ella aun no lograba comprender, y lo que había dicho no era del todo mentira, sino la pura verdad.

-Cierto – afirmó el rubio con una risa floja y cansada – No hay nadie que escuche, no hay nadie aquí, ni en ningún otro lugar

Hermione lanzó una mirada furtiva al hombre a su lado. Se veía mucho mayor a como lo recordaba y supuso que ella se vería igual. Draco también la observo, consciente de que ella hacia lo mismo pero no le importo. ¿Qué importaba que alguien lo viera así? Débil, fatigado, harto y lleno de hastío. Ella era un reflejo de los mismos sentimientos, lo sabia por su ceño fruncido, sus hombros tensos, y sus nudillos blancos por la fuerza que empleaba para tomar la varita. Las cosas se habían retorcido demasiado, ambos se encontraban en la misma posición solos.

**(*)**

Solos.

La simple idea de la soledad que envolvía a ambos fue la causante del impulso a mirarse a los ojos. Avellana contra acero. Los ojos de uno, el reflejo del alma del otro.

Con esas miradas supieron que jamás habían deseado con tanto ahínco no estar solos. Y aferrándose a ese deseo, Malfoy apretó con fuerza la mano de Hermione mientras ella se acercaba con rapidez, sin necesidad de atrasar o dudar del momento. Desvanecieron todo en sus mentes para dejar en ellas solamente una necesidad poseerse de sus cuerpos.

Un segundo fue lo único que soportaron antes de que sus labios se tocaran y se acariciaran con ferocidad.

El alivio que el contacto les provoco era increíble.

La lengua de Draco acaricio la de Hermione para después morder su labio inferior, en un intento de arrancar algo de ella y guardárselo. La castaña soltó un suspiro al mismo tiempo que se aferraba al cuerpo de quien había sido su enemigo. Las capas y la ropa que envolvían sus heridas se expandieron en el pasto sirviendo de cama.

El rubio rodeo la pequeña cintura de la gryffindor con fuerza, queriendo retenerla lo mas cerca y con la otra mano recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione de manera incansable. En ningún momento dejaron de besarse y las rudas y desesperadas caricias que Draco le prodigaba eran un bálsamo para las heridas tanto físicas como psicológicas.

-¿Te duele? – pregunto Malfoy, separando su boca de ella por primera vez, señalando la herida en su vientre. Hermione miró la herida y se encogió de hombros.

-Todo duele – contesto ella antes de besarlo con intensidad.

No hablaron más, la necesidad de alguien con ellos era superior a cualquier estado físico, y extrañamente parecía ser la mejor forma de que cualquier dolor aminorara.

Se fundieron en uno y sintieron estallar antes de que un extraño y placentero sentimiento se apoderara de sus cuerpos. De haberlo recordado, habrían reconocido ese sentimiento como tranquilidad.

Se tumbaron sobre sus ropas aun en un abrazo torpe, intentando procesar lo sucedido pero pronto dejaron el asunto, se sentía bien, dolía menos y la soledad se había ido, aunque fuera por unos instantes. Paso mucho rato antes de que los dos encontraran la fuerza de voluntad para separarse y vestirse.

-Esto no significa nada ¿Lo sabes verdad? – pregunto Hermione colocando la capucha sobre su largo y desordenado cabello.

Draco Malfoy río, probablemente ante la posibilidad de que eso pudiera significar algo entre los dos.

-No es como si fuera a pasar de nuevo

Era una coincidencia haberse encontrado en el momento en que ambos… no, no era gran cosa, podría haber sido otra persona cualquiera y hubiera pasado igual.

Se miraron unos segundos.

-Esto no significa nada – dijo Draco con indiferencia antes de girar sobre sus talones.

-Lo se – dijo Hermione haciendo lo mismo en sentido contrario.

Se alejaron de ahí, convenciéndose de que no había pasado nada.

Sin saber que había pasado todo y que estaba muy lejos de ser la única vez, que ese encuentro se repetiría cientos de veces.

Sin saber que esas horas entre besos y caricias, habían salvado esa parte que les impedía volverse locos.

Sin saber que harían todo para no perder, lo que acababan de encontrar.


End file.
